


Palace

by L3gendary Ess3nce (TheHalfBloodJester)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHalfBloodJester/pseuds/L3gendary%20Ess3nce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xavier goes to the Parfum Palace and meets Shauna there. One thing leads to the next as they sneak in for the Pokeflute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palace

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not calling the protagonist Calum. Seriously.

An impasse. Yup, that was the word for it. The snorlax won't budge, which means I won't be going anywhere. 

"Xavier, right?" The aide of the cleaned out shop of Carmilla Town asked me.

"Yes?" I raised an eyebrow to his inquiry.

"We recently gave the pokeflute to the owner of Parfum Palace. Would you mind seeing if there's a way to borrow it back?"

"You actually found more stuff to give away?"

"Please, it's the only way the path can be cleared."

"Fine, I'll do it. What's stopping me?"

"Oh, thank you, young master! We will be extremely grateful for this."

"I'm sure that there will be a reward, right?" I asked excitedly.

"Of course!” My heart rose. Finally, appreciation! The next words kicked my enthusiasm right into the next region. “The reward of hard work!"

I sighed. "Of course. "

I walked down Route 6, Froakie by my side. 

Who else to be waiting at the palace’s gate but her.

Shauna. Her smile looked like a chespin's. Her hair was split into two little pigtails. She wore jean shorts with black culottes underneath. A pink t-shirt with three black bows going down the middle. And last but not least, her pink and black purse. She had foreign skin, some ethnicity other than Kalos, that's for sure. It was a caramel hue. Silky and smooth without any blemishes. She had chestnut eyes, big ones, ones that beamed with curiosity and happiness.

She was cute. I mean really cute. She wasn't elegant, nor pretty. One could scarcely call her beautiful. But she was cute. And right now, she was looking like an angel sent from heaven. 

I watched her from afar. She was pouting, probably because of the ridiculous entry fee at the gate. The snob was filthy rich, he honestly didn't need any more money. He used up more resources than half the region alone, yet he still had the audacity to be a greedy fuck. I sensed my emotions would only get stronger if I entered the mansion.

"Hi, Shauna!" I moved myself into view from the treeline. Her face immediately brightened up.

"Xavier! I knew you'd get here and help me out!"

"Help you with what?"

She looked at me with an almost hurt expression, until she realized I wasn't with her for her current leg of the Pokemon journey. 

"Well, there's a big fat Pokemon sleeping and blocking the road, and first I tried to push it but it wouldn't move and then I tried hurting it but it wouldn't wake up and then I tried climbing it but I didn't want to hurt it so I stopped climbing it and then someone told me I should go here to get a piccolo to wake him up and so I came here and-"

I put a finger to her lips. "Shush." She blushed.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I d-didn't mean for all the frustration to come out on you, I mean..." She explained.

"Relax, Shauna. What's going on?"

"Well, the guy says I can't get in without more money and I don't have any more and he says I'm not rich enough to attend the party so I can't come in."

I grasped my pockets. Wallet was not even enough for one entry, let alone two. I assumed the palace would be closed in a few hours due to this 'party'. I looked at the sky for some indication of time. The sun was almost setting. I pulled her back from hearing distance of the gatekeeper. 

"Did you think about sneaking in?" I asked her, leading her away from the gate and down the huge sandstone walls that surrounded the place.

"Sneaking in?" Her face realized the implications of sneaking in and she rose her voice at me.

"Xavier! That's naughty!"

"Well, Shauna, I'm don't have any money to pay with anyway, because I decided to spend it on unimportant stuff like poke balls, potions, and clothes. Now, I'm not paying any amount of money to somebody who doesn't need it. It would be easy enough to jump the gate. So, are you with me?"

She nodded hesitantly. "But what if we get caught?"

"We won't," I said confidently. I pulled her back into the treeline until nightfall. A few Pokemon looked at us curiously, and decided to back off when they realized we weren't any threat. 

She and I sat against a tree, our bodies just barely touching, waiting for the sun to set so it could get fully dark. We shared some snacks and small talk.

"So, we have to be able to blend in to find the pokeflute. So we'll need to steal some clothes. So what we do is we find a bedroom and either camp out in there until the party dies down, or steal clothes from the closet."

She cocked her head. "Okay? How do we know which one is a bedroom?"

"We don't."

"Oh."

"Yup."

We sat there for a moment before this all processed in her head. I understood it perfectly well, it's just my nature to go with the flow.

"We're going to look through every room we find until we find a bedroom and even then it might not have the clothes we want?"

"Correct!"

"You're an idiot."

"You have a better way, smarty pants?"

"Is there any specific place the bedrooms would be?"

"Nope, it's a palace which means they just put rooms everywhere. Think of it as a bunch of houses fused together and half the rooms losing their function. A palace is so big it could have anything behind the doors of each room. Be lucky we're not exploring a castle."

"Okay, but..."

"Look, it's nightfall, we can sneak in already." The sun was on the horizon, slowly sinking into the ground. 

"Really? Let's go!"

We crept to the gates. A few honedge glanced at us, but then continued to do whatever swords do when they get bored. We made it to the huge iron fence made out of polished gold.

"There should be a gate right here. I'll hoist you up AND then you open the gate."

I knelt down on one knee and put my hands out. Shauna turned away and walked a few feet, and then ran and used my hands as support to jump as I raised from my kneeling position. It worked and she hit the grass, rolling.

"Gate opening time?" I grinned sheepishly.

"Nah, I'll just leave you here."

"Shauna!"

She giggled, then flipped the latch. "I'm just joking."

The garden had a certain haze around it in the moonlight. The atmosphere was serene and peaceful. It consisted of a big intricately designed maze and more than once we had to backtrack. And by backtrack, I mean run like hell from some pretty powerful Pokemon trying to enjoy their slumber.

I watched her walk, her ass going left, right, left, right as she sauntered through the maze. It was almost mesmerizing how her body worked.

CRASH!

"Xavier! You ran into me, you idiot!"

I rubbed my head. "Sorry about that. I got distracted."

"With what? There's nothing but grass here!"

"Ummm...nothing."

We finally made it to the end of the maze, and a door was open on the grounds. I could see the dim glow of a cigarette near it. I motioned Shauna to follow me, up closer to the wall. 

"Froakie, Bubble, slightly over there please!" The frog complied, sending noisy bubbles a little ways away from where the smoking guy was. He sauntered off to investigate, and we slid into the glass doors, closing it softly. 

"Now what?" She asked, a worried look on her face. 

We were in a dark hallway, a candle seemingly a mile away. Music wafted through the air from that direction as well.. We needed a way upstairs, into hopefully a usable bedroom, one in which we could lock the door and change to join the gala.

"Look for a staircase. There should be one on this side of the building. Hurry." I hope those stupid lessons in Kalosian architecture paid off here.

"Xavier, over here." A minute with a flashlight located the staircase, back against the wall, tucked out of view. We had just scampered up the stairs when we heard the glass doors open and shut again. The guy who had been smoking just have been back. 

"Do you think we need to go any higher?"

"No, I don't think so." I remembered from that class that the palaces attics were often just storage facilities, skylights, and dead ends, as well as the occasional secret room. However, this building, being somewhat open to the public,probably wouldn't have anything there because everything was put on display. "Let's start checking rooms."

First room, a huge dining room. Second room, a huge office. Third room- bingo!

"Here's a bedroom." 

I walked in and opened a drawer to a vanity. Nothing. Shit. It didn't occur to me that some of these rooms never had anyone living in them. I checked all the other compartments in the room. Nothing. 

"Okay, Mister, now what?"

"Check more rooms. There has to be something. Even displays have things stored in them."

It took us twenty more minutes for us to find a room with clothes in it, moving closer to the center of the building. The music and chatter got louder with every step, and we had to dodge a guard who was sitting on one of the staircase steps.

"Hey! Shauna, look over here. This closet has clothes in it," as I said as we explored the seventeenth room we had gone in so far.

"Really?" She sauntered over, swinging the flashlight this way. "These look like every size!" She exclaimed.

I heard the door start to open and I grabbed her in a hug and fell to the ground, rolling both of us under the bed. The door opened a second later.

"Hello? Who’s there?" The guard flicked on the lights. I slipped my hand over her mouth, holding her tightly. I looked at the edge of the bed. I could see his black boots. I heard him walk over to the other side and close the closet door. I heard the footsteps getting softer, as he moved to the doorway. "Must have been nothing. Maybe ghosts. Maybe drunk guests." He flicked the lights off.

"Oww. Why the hell did you bite me?" I asked. 

"You have something hard in your pants. Your phone maybe. It was pressing into me and it was slightly uncomfortable, so I bit you." She really had no idea, did she?

"Yeah, I'll get to adjusting that." I said. I pushed her out from under the bed and then slid my way out.

She looked at me in the dim light, trying to gauge my expression. I hope the light didn't show my face completely red.

"Can I pick out an outfit for you?"

"What?"

"Tell me your size. I want to dress you up!" She giggled.

"Oooooookay. Go ahead."

"I'm wearing this. Don't look as I change." I pretended to cover my eyes. I watched her pull the shorts off and take her top off, then shimmy her way into the ball gown she had chosen. I couldn’t really see that well, because the only thing we had for illumination was a weirdly angled flashlight. However, it was still really nice to look regardless, even if I couldn’t make out anything but her figure. Pure bliss. "Xavier, can you tie the corset pretty please? And zip the back. I hope you didn't look."

"I didn't." I lied. I walked over and tied the strings on her back. She handed me three hangers after I was done tying the knots and zipping up the back.

"Your turn. I won't look, I promise." She said.

I stripped off my clothing, and then carefully put on the tuxedo she gave me.

Ten minutes later we were dressed in ridiculously fancy clothes. Shauna dressed in white ball gown, lacy white and pink frills decorating the lower half while pink bows covered the top white half. I was dressed in a White tuxedo with a blue shirt, black pants, and a white bow tie. I stashed the rest of our clothes and our bags in a false back panel drawer in the closet. Feeling like a million dollars, we strode out into the hallway and instantly ran into the guard.

"Hey! There are signs that say no guests up here! What were you doing up here? Do I need to administer the breathalyzer?” I had no way of telling if this guard was the one that examined the room or not. 

"We were just looking around at this piece of history. We're terribly sorry sir, it won't happen again." I answered in a voice with some accent that I heard on TV. 

"Good. Now go back downstairs and join the ball. And don't let the director know! He'll have my ass." It convinced him enough, I guess.

Shauna clenched onto my arm as we pretended to know where we were going.

"I'm not used to walking in heels. I know I was supposed to learn sometime ago but I didn't and now I probably look stupid!" She wailed as we got out of earshot. 

"Shush. You look beautiful." 

"What?" Uh-oh. I hope she didn’t catch that.

"I-I mean it just takes practice!" I blurted out. I changed the subject. "Maybe we'll run into Serena here."

"Why do you want to see her? She's a bitch."

"What are you talking about? She's fine."

"No, she's just mean to everyone and she treats her Pokemon like they're schoolwork and she just acts nasty and she's a rich snob."

"I never had an experience of that."

"It's cause she likes you. I like yo- look, there's the ballroom."

Okay. I obviously didn't catch that. Despite both our vocal slip ups, she was right. A flurry of colors greeted us, People dancing, socializing, moving about. The richest of the rich Kalosians were here, and they weren’t afraid to show it. 

“I’m thirsty.” Shauna spoke in my ear, the music banging louder as we entered the party’s vicinity. 

“You want to wander over to the refreshments?” I looked over to a table with a glass swan. She nodded and then gripped onto my arm even tighter, almost tripping. We moved our way through the crowd and hit the the refreshment area. The plates and glasses were pre-made so we wasted no time grabbing them. We moved over to a corner.

“This punch tastes funny. Not bad, just not what I was expecting, you know?”

I took a sip. Alcohol. “I think it’s wine, not punch.”

“Oh.” She took another sip. “Does that mean I’m not supposed to drink it?”

I thought for a moment. “No, just don’t drink too much.”

We finished off the snacks in the middle of the next song. The music was transitioning to a slower, more classical, romantic type of music. Shauna had at least gotten the knack of moving around in her heels as we meandered around the room, staying close to the edge, hoping nobody would talk to us. Luckily for us, it looks like they were too absorbed in their own world’s to pay attention to a couple that looked slightly out of place, sticking to the shadows. The next song came on.

“Do you want to dance?”

“What?”

“Do you want to dance?” I repeated again. I don’t know what it was, but right now I just wanted to move around with her.

“Yes!” She squealed, and pulled me into the dance floor. I put my hand in hers and the other on her hip, and she put hers on my shoulder. I don’t remember much after that, just that we floated around the floor to the music. All I did was gaze into her eyes. Those big emerald green spectators, staring back into mine. I heard the song end and I felt myself fall out of the trance, back to being alert. The small section of silence allowed me to look over her shoulder and catch sight of the pokeflute, on a pedestal. It wouldn’t be hard to swipe it if we went in that direction.

I leaned over and breathed into her ear. “I think i found what we need.” I motioned my head towards the flute.

“What we need is to be together, idiot.” She sighed.

Well, this was a turn of events. “I can’t say I wouldn’t like anything more. Let’s get what we came for first, and maybe we can sneak off.”

The next song started, wafting a melody that was similar enough to the last song that people kept dancing the way they were. I moved over and swiped the pokeflute into my coat pocket. I think nobody noticed. They were all drinking too much, as some people were sitting down and others were making a fool of themselves.

She nodded. She had a blush on her face and a glazed over look in her eyes. “Are you okay?” I asked.

“Yeah...I just need a little air. Let’s go to the balcony. I know they have one here.”

The song ended, and a more catchier, more livelier song came on. We followed the bathroom signs and then ducked into one of the back staircase to the second floor. Luckily for us, the only guard for this hallway was fast asleep on the floor. We just stepped over him and continued to the east balcony, where the people in the courtyard couldn’t see us. It was helpful that most of the palace had a rhyme and rhythm to it after I looked at a map.

I opened the door to see we got there just in time to hear the first fireworks’ resounding boom as it shook the entire house. The fireworks were probably set up just across the huge reflecting pool in the backyard. I closed the door and latched it, and almost instantly she pulled me into a kiss, shoving her tongue into my mouth. I returned the favor, and we moved closer and closer to the balcony. I tried my best to avoid the bed. We eventually made it onto the balcony and I forced her onto the luxurious couch that was set out on the balcony.

“I thought you wanted to see the fireworks.” I pulled away, taking a breather.

A smirk erupted across her face.”Oh yeah. I want to see the fireworks. Especially your fireworks.” She undid my belt and pulled my pants and boxers down in one swift motion.

“Where did you learn that?” I asked surprised. I wasn’t complaining. This was an entirely different side of her.

“I watched some things Tierno and Trevor were talking about.” She licked her fingers and rubbed her hands on my already erect cock, dripping with precum from all the teasing done earlier today. I didn’t notice it, but it kept coming back whenever I was in close proximity of her. 

She stroked up and down, and then licked it from the bottom to top, swirling her tongue around the tip. I shivered. “I feel like you watched a lot.”

“Not really. It just seems like the right thing to do. Maybe like this?” She put her warm mouth down on my erection, engulfing it. She moved her hands from my dick to her ball gown, which she was slowly working off as she moved her head. I stopped breathing as she put the entire length down her throat and touched her nose to my groin. I felt myself come instantly, and she closed her lips down around my dick as she went back midway. She let go of my dick, and swallowed.

“That was quicker than expected. Salty,” She smiled. “That doesn’t taste as bad either. I don’t know why they always spit it out.”

“Maybe because you’ve been teasing me all day.” I shot back.

“Well, the teasing is over now.” She stood up and looked up at the sky. The ballgown and corset fell off as she stood up, and the next burst of fireworks illuminated her figure, letting me see her black and pink striped bra and panties.

I threw the jacket with the flute into the room, and then grabbed her and tossed her on the couch. 

“Watch the fireworks from this angle,” I said, and got down on my knees, spreading her legs and pulling her panties to the side. I slid my finger down her slit, feeling how wet it was and then plunged my head down between her legs, licking it upwards. I heard her let out a squeal.

“T-t-that feels really good. Don’t s-s-stop,” She moaned out. I licked her up and down, slipping a couple fingers in, and moving them in and out with my assault. I felt my head become trapped as she squeezed her thighs around me, and grabbed my head with her hand, trying to pull me deeper into her pussy. The next round of fireworks exploded in the air, and with that I tasted sweet nectar coming as she spasmed and gasped.

She pulled me up to her face, locking me in a kiss and grabbing my dick, still as hard as it was when we first entered the room. She positioned it in front of her entrance and slowly guided it in, letting out gasps for air as I pushed it all the way to the hilt, letting it be enveloped by her wet and hot folds.

“Oh Arceus, please, don’t stop!” She thrust her hips back and forth, trying to go faster but I wouldn’t let her. “Why are you going so slow? Just fuck me already!”

I sped up the pace, moving back and forth, in and out of her folds, until she pushed me off. She grabbed me and pushed me to the ground, and then eased her way onto my dick. “You’re not going fast enough. Go as fast as me.” She moaned. 

Shauna bounced on top of my dick at a steady pace, up and down, up and down. I tried to match her rhythm as best I could but she had full control over me. I felt her entwine her hands with mine, and lean over me, still bouncing. 

“This is just magical,” She whispered, moaning into my ear, hot breath my cheeks as she panted from bouncing up and down. The pace grew more and more frantic, as we lost the melody of each other and just slammed into each other for pleasure and pleasure alone. I listen to the fireworks grow in crescendo as we did, and finally, one last, loud boom signaled our finishing, as I felt her tunnel collapse and clench onto me as I let out another wave of cum. She collapsed on top of me, panting. I was still inside of her.

“Bed?”

“Yes.” She flashed a naughty smile. “Don’t leave me.”  
I adjusted myself to a sitting position and grabbed hold of her butt, her greatest feature. I stood up, and bouncing her on my dick, fell into the bed. She wrapped the sheets around us and I felt sleep overtake us both.

\----

The first sight that greeted my eyes when I woke up was her emerald eyes, staring into me.Her face was entirely red.

“Just say it.” I sighed.

“Want to go to the Cyllage City together?” She blurted out. Not what I was expecting.

I smiled. “Of course.”


End file.
